starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Gensii
The Gensii (pronounced Gen-sigh) are a race of highly advanced and Force sensative aliens, hailing from a far away galaxy, Jiliktar. They have recently arrived abooard one of their worldships, the Eternal Tempest, trying to escape the systematic destruction of their home galaxy. Physical Appearance A typical Gensii stands around 6 to 6.5 feet tall, and is bipedal with two arms. They have four fingers all of relatively equal length. Each is long and narrow. Gensii legs are where they differ the most from humans. The thigh area is similar, however when after that, the leg arcs backward and upward shortly, then returns back downward and forward. The leg then ends with a slight foot that is wider and taller than a human foot, but is far shorter, with a small balancing section extending behind the leg. The foot curves directly upward into the leg rather forming a sharp angle. This strange adaptation allows Gensii to flex more in jumps, which cause their jumps to be far more explosive and stronger, resulting in an overall more acrobatic species. The remarkable thing about Gensii feet is that they have the ability to flex the front and back portions of the foot, which allows them to grasp things with their feet, although in a very rudimentary sense. However, this adaptation has become less and less useful to the Gensii as their technology progressed. However, certain warrior tribes still use this adaptation in combat. All Gensii are bald and have a smooth oval head, with a relatively flat face that usually has a pointed chin. Skin tone tends to vary with gender, with darker colors usually representing females and lighter tones representing males. Their eyes are fully bronze with the same relative shape as humans, only slightly larger. Instead of having a pronounced nose, Gensii have slight indents above their mouths that hold the olfactory glands. Their sense of smell suffers because of this, however their larger eyes provide strong vision, and the bronze coloration provides protection from even the brightest of lights. Most Gensii have thin, tight muscles that create a slender, but strong build. Their mouths are lipless and have razor sharp teeth in the front, with smooth molars in the back. Males and females share the same basic shape, with the females being slender, and faster, where as the males are more muscular. Warrior Gensii are typically taller (sometimes going up to 7.5 feet), and are far more muscular, but otherwise retain the same shape and colors. Mystic Gensii can sometimes be smaller and are usually hunched over in some fashion, or suffer from other physical ailment. Some elder mystics become so frail that they may not be able to move under their own power. They can be corrected by hovering disc on which they can sit, slight exoskeletons that help them move, or whatever else that particular Gensii feels necessary. This is not a sign of physical aging and deterioration, but rather a consequence of continued disuse of their physical bodies. Clothing outside of combat is typically simple, with equally-simple earth tones. However in combat, Warrior Gensii have specially designed armor that increases their strength, speed and Force strength. In regards to the Force, the Gensii are all sensitive to the Force, but don't see it as the Force as other species would. A typical Gensii's capabilities is highly limited, usually just appearing as an rudimentary empathetic link with other Gensii. This leads to the Gensii to be highly social and understanding of each other. This link can sometimes pick up on other Force sensitive species, but is generally no where as strong as with Gensii. Also do to this it is almost unheard of for Gensii to fight one another. Warrior Gensii have slightly more attuned capabilities with the Force typically manifesting in minor powers that would aid in combat. Certain tribes may have specific abilities that they try to specialize in order to produce the best warriors possible. Typical powers could be slight hints of the immediate future, or the ability to use force enhanced senses or feats of strength. Instead of refering it to the Force, they call it the Kilik'Gensii or just the Kilik. Mystics, on the other hand, are usually very powerful in the Force, but not in ways of physical enhancement. Rather they focus on the more direct uses of the Force. Some of the elder Mystics can utilize the Force to see the future in various capacities. These are the mystics that usually end up being leaders in their tribes. In terms of relative strength, an Elder mystic may have a control of the force that maybe in excess of a Jedi Master, but without the more physical aspects, however these are relatively rare as it can literally take millennia to reach that point. Lesser mystics are often on par with Jedi knights or padawans. Gensii, for the most part, are ageless. Typically, physical maturity can take anywhere from ninety to hundred years. Once a Gensii reaches maturity, he or she keep that shape and appearance almost indefinetly, barring any dramatic wounds from combat. However, full maturity within the Force is both a far shorter and longer process. Almost from birth, a Gensii is aware of the link he or she shares with the rest of the species. However, it may take up to ten to twenty years before he or she is able to interpret the link fully. After that process, and depending on the tribe, he or she may spend centuries learning to master the Kilik in one form or another. Naming Convention Names of Gensii are typically are two parts, a given name, then a tribal name. For example, Hirashi'Septir would be Hirashi of the septir tribe. Normally, names ending with an i, o, or us symbolizes male, whereas a, ae, or e symbolize female, however these are not hard-fast rules, but rather generalizations. Formal titles follow the given name and replace the tribe name. For example, the current leader of the Gensii, Caegiri, would have a full name of Caegiri'su'aeter'impax. However, a more informal title involves name then rank, or Caegiri'impax or Caegiri'su'impax could also work. In formal declarations, a Gensii may also designate themselves also using what aeter'multara and re'aeter'multara hey belong to, starting with the aeter'multara. For example. a complete title of Caegiri'impax would be: Caegiri'su'aeter'impax Juliani'multara re'Temptusi'multara su'Gensii'multara. Naturally this is a long and drawn out proces and has lost significant value as the species evolved. Homeworld The homeworld of the Gensii is a harsh jungle world with heavy rainfall and tropical temperatures all over the planet. Early in the history of the Gensii, there were large beasts known as the Umbari, who hunted and killed many Gensii. These Umbari varied greatly in shape and size, but all were deadly at least in some fashion. However, with the technological progression of the Gensii, the dangers of their homeworld have been curbed, in particular the Umbari. Only isolated jungles hold vestiges of the old ways, including maintaining a small population of Umbari so that the Gensii do not forget their simple roots. The Gensii homeworld's name is a highly symbolic name and is rarely spoken even among Gensii. It is strictly forbidden for foreigners to know of the true name of the homeworld. However, it does have a secondary name that most Gensii and foreigners use to designate it, Genesis. Gensis is not of the Exodus Galaxy. Instead, it is in a far away galaxy, Jiliktar. Government/Societal Structure Gensii Culture started off as under a tribal system, where each tribe controlled small portions of the land and lived off of it. However, as their culture expanded and they became more and more aware of their surroundings and other tribes, they began to relate to one another. Due to their high sensitivity to the force, early relations between tribes were easy. This lead to explosive growth of the race as a whole. AS time progressed over the millenia, each tribe began to specialize in different ways, such as being warriors, traders, farmers, mystics, administrators, and so forth. With this specialization, came specific adaptations in both physical and mystical traits. Warrior tribes became faster, stronger, larger, and more muscular. Mystic tribes became slender, physically weaker, but yet far more force sensitive and powerful in the force. Each tribe is comprised of roughly 100-200 members each, however this can vary upwards a great deal. Tribes below fifty are usually absorbed into other tribes of similar orientation. Tribes over five-hundred tend to break up over time into smaller tribes as it is difficult to lead so many gensii effectively. While having a very fluid culture with the tribal system, the Gensii keep records of every tribe that has ever existed, so that should the tribe ever resurface, its traditions may continue. Tribal leadership has become symbolic overtime, but still holds root in the old times where each tribe was comprised of various gensii of different capabilities. Each tribe has a council of three elders, the "warrior," the "prophet," and the "elder." In the past, these roles were filled by individuals of specific talent and dedication. The Warrior ('mihi) Traditionally, the warrior was the strongest member of the tribe and advised the tribe as a whole when it came to defending themselves, hunting, and other forms of violence. Usually, this was determined by being the most experienced hunter or warrior in the tribe. However, to prevent the warrior from growing old with age (and thus becoming fragile), they Gensii developed a form ritualistic combat that anyone may participate in. Any Gensii in the tribe could challenge the tribal elder, and he must accept all challenges, but the elder himself was unable to call challenges himself (although voluntary matches are allowed). These ritualistic combats tended to be in well marked arenas, where the elder and the challenger wore no armor and were equipped with small, relatively dull knives. Combat was usually until the first blood or until one yielded. Fights to the death were strictly forbidden as it was seen as weakening the tribe as a whole to lose a valuable warrior. As time progressed these challenges became more and more symbolic, as did the title of the warrior itself. Each tribe has its own methods and rules for determining what qualifies as being the Warrior, and what the challenge may be, but the ultimate role of the Warrior has been preserved throughout the history of the Gensii. The Prophet ('ayim) The Prophet represents the person in the tribe with the strongest ties to the Kilik. Due to the Force sensitive nature of the Gensii, this role's qualification has aged well over time. However, the strength and sensitivity of each tribe's Prophet can vary wildly. The overall goal of the Prophet is to be the guiding vision of the Gensii tribe, and to be a calm advisor in difficult times. Challenges that determine the Prophet for each tribe are held on a roughly yearly basis, and vary from tribe to tribe. It is rare for a new Prophet to be appointed outside of the yearly challenges outside of death. The Elder ('impax) Originally, the Elder of the tribe was determined by being the oldest member of the tribe, as usually the harsh original lifestyle of the Gensii prevented them from living to the end of their natural life. However, as the Gensii grew more and more technologically advanced, the role of the Elder has been switched to a concept of being the wisest of the tribe. Each tribe determine's their Elder on a more long term basis, usually lasting ten to fifteen years, without being allowed to be the elder again after that period unless the tribe is facing extreme circumstances. Interim challenges to who the elder is can only be made by an agreement of the Prophet and the Warrior, as well as the vast majority of the tribe. This rarely, if ever, happens. The primary role of the Elder is to guide the tribe in the short term, and to resolve arguments with the Prophet and the Warrior. Should one Gensii be considered a viable choice for two or three of the office positions, He assumes the role that he so chooses, and the next best candidate for each role assumes the remaining position. In times of war and dire stress, the Warrior may assume direct command of the tribe for short periods of time under the agreement of the Prophet and the Elder. Following this term, the Warrior is freed from his duty and is barred from directly serving as the tribe's Warrior. Centralized Government Overtime, it became clear that while this tribal system may work for small groups, it would be difficult to run the species as a whole. So a new concept was derived to help fill this role. Large groupings of tribes in relatively small areas, such as on large ships or landmasses on planets, lead to the creation of the Prime Tribe, or the Aeter. The Aeter is usually the largest tribe of the grouping. From here, the most powerful warrior and prophet from the various tribes under the Aeter form the Aeter'mihi and the Aeter'Ayim. The Aeter'impax is taken from the Aeter itself and leads the prime Council, and has the final say on all immediate decisions that impact more than one tribe. But to act as an oversight to the prime council, there is a second group know as the Aeter'popili wherein a representative of each tribe under the Aeter (usually the Elder, but this can vary from tribe to tribe) acts together to form an advising body to the prime council, and a tool to remove the current Aeter'impax from his position should he be unable to fulfill his duty to the tribes. The Aeter'popili also can elect the Aeter'mihi to serve as the supreme leader of all the tribes during times of war and extreme duress for a short period. Larger groupings of collective tribes then report to larger hierarchical tribes, which usually lead large groups of Gensii. From groups of Aeter, one is designated a Re'aeter, who would administrate planets, world ships, and similar large groupings of Gensii. The Supreme leadership of the Gensii then falls to the Su'aeter, the prime tribe that holds command over all lesser tribes. Thus, the Su'aeter'impax is the supreme leader of all Gensii. Naming of the large groups of tribe usually is (Su/Re')-Name suggesting what binds all the tribes-'multara. For example, the collective of all Gensii tribes is the Su'Gensii'Multara. The council of elders that is formed by the (Su/Re')aeter'(mihi/ayim/impax), is called the Patri'aeter. So, the high council of the Gensii species would be the Su'patri'aeter. Technology Gensii technology is highly advance, due to the extreme age of the species. Originally, power for their technology came from crystals called fii'sols (roughly translated "Sons of the Light"). The most striking characteristic of the fii'sols were that they produced energy, which could be tapped into to power machinery and eventually, weapons. They were a significant asset to the Gensii, but were only found naturally on Genesis. However, as the Gensii technology progressed they were able to replicate them artificially, however in a weaker form. These became known as lib'sols ("Child of the Light") and have only recently began approaching the strength of a fii'sol. Another key part of Gensii technology, is that by using these fii'sols or lib'sols, they are able to tap into the energies that create the empathetic link that binds the species. These crystals can then strengthen this link, and through that, they can augment that particular Gensii's tie to the Kilik, which in turn can empower that Gensii's abilities. However the effect is usually quite limited and varys wildly from Gensii to Gensii and from crystal to crystal. So much so, that once a particular Gensii finds a crystal that resonates well with him or her, they keep that crystal for the rest of their life and use that as a focal point for their technology, such as being a focus crystal within a Warrior's armor. Typically, the Gensii frown upon ranged combat, as it is seen as dishonorable. However in long term fights with the other species of their home galaxy, it became apparent that some form of ranged combat was necessary. For the warriors, this manifested as specific energy discharges from their suit's crystal, usually in an forearm mounted cannon or device. Due to the nature of the crystals and its relationship with the Gensii using it, these attacks can vary from Gensii to Gensii, such as manifesting in a draining powerful blast or weak dart like attack that can be used repeatedly. In terms of ships, the Gensii have a typical array of ships to achieve various purposes. All ships however, have a cubic'solis (or "Chamber of Lights") which is the private chambers of the ship's highest mystic. It is a room filled with crystals of various strength and resonance. Typically, the mystic's own crystal is the focus point of this chamber. Typically, the strength of the mystic on each ship is directly related to the size of the ship and the significance of the mission its on. This mystic, however does not directly lead the ship, but rather acts as a guide. And depending on the ship, the Gensii aboard will typical form a Aeter'multara (thus, the high mystic aboard would be the aeter'ayim), usually named after this ship their on. Each tribe aboard is usually given a specific task or part of the ship to maintain, such as defense, engineering, administration, etc. The pinnacle of Gensii technology is their world ships. As the Gensii expanded throughout their galaxy, they found pertinent to create vast ships to carry the species through space. Each of these world ships are uniquely designed for who and what are on board, and are typically the size of a small planet. Millions of Gensii can live on each world ship, as well as containing a full fleet of ships within its bowls. Larger warships cannot fit within the world ship directly, however they can directly dock onto the world ship to facilitate travel. These vessels are slow and ponderous. However as an escape mechanism was designed. The world ship can charge a single and vastly powerful energy wave towards a specific point, which can rip a hole in space creating a controlled wormhole, through which the ship can fly through and escape. However, this is only used in the most dire of circumstances as each wormhole can be difficult to maintain and fly through, let alone the potential destabilization of space around the wormhole. Warfare Initially, the concept of war was unknown to the Gensii. It was alien to them to have fully sentient beings fighting each other. However, this notion was quickly shattered as they encountered other species. From that point on, they quickly found ways to adapt and fight wars as necessary, mostly for defense, but sometimes to attack. Warrior Gensii do not form all the roles necessary to fight an effective war, especially when more and more of the wars have become mechanized. Typically, Warriors only act as the basic ground troops and whatever form of mechanized ground units. Air support is provided by normal Gensii piloting ships, typically hailing from a tribe that specializes in that. Warriors in direct combat wear armor, usually colored to his or her tribe, that incorporates the blaster that utilizes their specific crystal as well as a device that creates a beam weapon that varies from Gensii to Gensii. This armor is fully enclosing, covering almost all visible aspect of the Gensii, however, certain design elements can change from tribe to tribe. Besides this, the armor enhances their movements and physical strength, and a small energy shield that can cover portions of the suit at the warrior's control. It is almost unheard of for non - warrior Gensii to wear these armors, as they are specifically tuned to the individual and are reserved as symbolic and nearly holy signs of position within the Species. Non-warrior Gensii finding themselves in warzones tend to wear simple exoskeletons under full body armor and wield simple energy rifles. This armor is no where near as heavy and protective as a Warrior's armor. Mystics tend detest violence in almost any forms. However, some of the younger mystics still hold notions of glory and honor in combat, so they can be seen among groups of Warriors lending their support in the form of the Kilik abilities, however they are not as powerful as some of the older mystics. If a mystic does decide to go to war with the Warriors, he is forever barred from being a tribe's ayim, for fear that his mind would be tainted with blood (however it is possible for him or her to be the mihi if he is qualified). Instead they are branded Ynigi ("Sons of Ynorganon"), and wear powered exoskeletons that are solid black in color, which incorporate numerous crystals to further enhance their abilities. Elder mystics do understand that they need to defend themselves as necessary, and can be wildly powerful beings in times of dire need. When fighting, whetherin space or on ground, they prefer lightning strikes and ambushes, rather than prolonged warfare. Through this they can use their superior technology and speed to catch their opponents off guard and attack where they are weakest. History Rise of Carnix As the Gensii expanded throughout their home galaxy of Jiliktar, they encountered numerous other sentient races along the way. However, where as the the Gensii were advanced and amicable, many of the races they encountered in Jiliktar were far less advanced and highly xenophobic. Many of the other races demanded technology from the Gensii. At first, the Gensii were welcome to share technologies that helped promote farming and agriculture, planetary infrastructure, and similar peaceful technology, however they became worried when these alien cultures began to demand weapons and military technology. Fearful of what would happen, the Gensii refused to give them weapons, which placed many of the species against the Gensii. As time progressed, many of these species began to come into contact with each other, mostly through the technology gifted to them by the Gensii. Overtime, these species banded together to resist the Gensii, because of fears of what the Gensii are hiding by not sharing their weapons. Together they formed the Jilik Collective. Intially, the Jilik Collective was kept a secret from the Gensii, but after a few centuries, it became to large to hide from them, and was eventually revealed to the Gensii. Upon learning of the goal behind the Collective, they Gensii responded defensively and retracted themselves from the galaxy at large to return to their home sector near Genesis. However, the Collective, emboldened by the technology they had been given and what they could replicate and engineer from it, specifically warships and weapons, amassed a vast armada to attack the Gensii core worlds themselves. The attack gave the Collective complete surprise, however their attack was far from successful. While the Gensii were not prepared for all out conflict with the Collective, their superior technology and warships obliterated the Collective's attacks. Fearing that such attack should not go unpunished, the high council promoted the current Su'Aeter'mihi to be the supreme commander of the Gensii in this time of crisis. That Gensii was Carnix. Carnix's response was fast and brutal. He assumed command of the massive warship Solanus' Wrath, one of the largest in the Gensii fleet, and personally lead an attack at the then then capital world of the Collective, Jonus IV. Normally policy for the Gensii in such a situation would have been to destroy all military targets on Jonus IV, leaving the planet to rebuild and hopefully relearn. However, Carnix's mate was lost in the initial attacks of the ambush near Genesis, and he refused to accept surrender from the Collective's leadership. His personal tribe, the Glai, were already recognized as being the most violent out of all the Gensii. That, backed with Carnix's reknown rage, lead the the Su'aeter'mihi to burn Jonus IV and everyone living on it, whether they were associated with the Collective or not. Millions died almost instantly as Carnix lead personal assaults on all major population centers on the planet. Her personally killed one of the leaders of the Collective before the rest could escape. He did not return to Gensis until every living being on Jonus IV was dead or dying. When the council heard of Carnix's actions, they were horrified. They new that he had crossed an unforgivable line, but at the same time with the butchery of the people of Jonus IV, they realized that the Collective's cause would be bolstered a hundred fold. However, there was no on outside of Carnix that could lead the Gensii to a victory over such a large foe. So the su'aeter'impax of the time, Jilia along with the su'aeter'ayim Razgila, bid their time until the crisis had passed. However, there thoughts of a quick brutal war against the collective were to be unfounded, especially as the Gensii leadership became aware of the depth of the Collective's resources and influence. It became quickly apparently that almost every sentient race in Jiliktar was allied against he Gensii. The war went on for centuries, with the various races around Jiliktar slowly becoming extinct under Carnix's unstoppable conquest. It was said that Razgia wept for a month everytime she had heard of the extinction of another race in Jiliktar, partially for the lost potential of a race, and partially for what the Gensii had become. But her pleas for peace were unhead by Carnix. During the war, Carnix's tribe grew in power and numbers until it was eventually split and formed new tribe. And then those two spread to four tribes. And so forth until the Gensii under Carnix until they formed the Re'Carnix'Multara, under the leadership of the Glai tribe. Each tribe was as bloodthirsty and violent as the other. Most troubling of this was that new Gensii born into this Re'aeter were larger and stronger than any other Gensii and they were maturing physically far faster than any other Gensii, however their connection the link that bound all Gensii quickly began to disappear overtime. The rest of Gensii, included the remaining warriors who did not associate with Carnix, were horrified by what was happening, but felt powerless to stop it. Eventually, all sentient life in Jiliktar was eliminated. The Fall Fearing what had happened to the race, Jilia'Su'Aeter'Impax resumed command of the Gensii then banished the Carnix tribes until they reformed their bonds with the Kilik'Gensii. Some of the Carnix tribe members saw what had become of them and immediately tried to atone for what they had become. Some felt as though they were abandoned by the people that they had saved. But the vast majority of them were enraged. Carnix himself swore vengeance until death up Jilia and the rest of the high council. Then, with the majority of his Re'Aeter'multara, Carnix fled to the far reaches of Jiliktar to the harsh inhospitable desert world of Illgara. There, Carnix bided his time and began retraining his Gensii for war once more, but not one to save the species, rather one to end it. Some of the Gensii under Carnix saw the betrayal forming, but were so horrified as to the concept that they were paralyzed to stop it immedaitely, so the fled back to Gensis to warn the high council. Razgila and Jilia refused to acknowledge that Carnix would ever betray the Gensii species, as the concept was alien to them, however the new Su'aeter'mihi Caegiri tried to warned the rest of the high council that it could happen. But Caegiri's pleas were disregarded, as it appeared to the other two as warmongering and they had seen enough bloodshed for their lifetime. They argued that a buildup of armies would only cause Carnix to respond violently. So the Gensii sat unprepared for what was about to happen. While the council was debating what to do, Carnix was busy training and, worst of all, modifying the Gensii under his command. He explored bio-techonologies to enhance the physicality of the Carnix Gensii even further. Soon each one of them was nine to ten foot tall monsters made of bulging muscles and flesh, however their minds were completely removed from the Kilik and most of the Gensii lost their sanity, and just became pure killing machines. So blind in rage for the betrayal of the Su'aeter'impax, most did not care what they were doing to themselves. But the self-mutliation didn't stop there, as they caused their skin to harden into beast like carapaces and also cause bio weapons to grow right out of their skin, such as pointed spins and blades. Carnix himself went the furtherest of this process, but little is known to the extent at which he went. Some say he stood over twice as tall as a normal Gensii and had hideous teeth capable of ripping anything living to shreds in minutes. But no sane Gensii ever survived an encounter with Carnix. The Gensii under Carnix became so distant from the rest of the species that they renamed themselves the Carnaga. Once this horribly process was complete, the Carnaga went to war with the Gensii. The intial attacks were sucessful and devestating. Dozens of remote colonies, fleets, and world ships were lost in the first few months of Carnix's surprise attack. Trillions were lost and there seemed no way to detect, let alone stop the Carnaga. The Gensii as a whole faced defeat after defeat. But eventually, they began to remobilize against the Carnaga's attacks. Once again, the Su'aeter'mihi took command of the leadership of the Gensii people, but unlike his predecessor, Caegiri, did not push his warriors to abandom the Kilik and strive towards perfection, rather he pushed his warriors to embrace the Kilik and draw strength from it. While his warriors did not have the brute strength of the Carnaga, they did have speed, and dexeterity unlike anything a Carnaga could muster, as well as the supernatural powers that Kilik granted them. Despite this, however, Caegiri's actions where still somewhat limited, as the Carnaga moved without pity or remorse. They never stopped or back down. They always fought and they always fought to the death. Slowly, but surely, Carnix's forces swept across the expanded territories of Gensii, essentially wiping out all that he had created. But that did not bother Carnix, as he only wanted revenge. Eventually only the core worlds remained intact from the Canaga's onslaught. Caegiri tried with all of his tactical prowess to try and preserve what he could, but it was ultimately a flawed and useless effort. Nothing could stop the Carnix advance. Fearing that nothing could save her people, Jilia'su'aeter'impax, despite many protests of Caegiri, got aboard a ship and went into Carnaga controlled space nearly unprotected. Her goal was to get in contact Carnix personally to try to get him to stop this useless bloodshed. Caegiri had sent small drones to follow Jilia's shuttle and report back to him, however he lost contact when her vessel was taken aboard the nearly unrecognizable Solanus' Wrath. Caegiri had no way of knowing what had happened onboard, but assumed the worst. However, it did cause the Carnaga fleet to pause before it began its invasion of the Core worlds. Seeing the opening, Caegiri decided that he'd have no choice but unleash the Morta'deis ("The End of Days") against the Carnaga fleet. It was the pinnacle of Gensii weapon technology, and one that was vowed never to be used. But Caegiri had to make a decision to save what was left of his people before they were consumed by war. A small vessel, nearly unremarkable, slipped past the Carnaga blockade and went into the Hila system, where the majority of the Carnaga fleet was deployed. Once there, the vessel want along its pre-programmed course and crashed directly into the star that was the focal point of the system. This device caused the star to implode with tremendous force, which ripped a hole in space and caused the creation of a super blackhole. All contact and readings from the Hila system, including all the Carnaga ships there, was lost immediately. No one knew what happened there, and no one ever could, as the entire system was collapsing inward into the blackhole. Following the device's usage, the remaining Carnage broke off and fled to the far reaches of the Jiliktar galaxy. Hoping that this would finally bring about peace, he wondered if the cost of using such a horrible weapon was worth it. However, it became apparent that the cost would be too high. Space around the Hila system began collapsing uncontrollably, and soon nearby systems were being consumed by the blackhole, which was growing. But the trouble did not end there, as strange energy storms began forming throughout the Jiliktar Galaxy, almost without reason and explanation. Redemption Making one of the most trying decisions of his existance, Caegiri decided that eventually the Jiliktar Galaxy would be not be habitable and that the Gensii would have to flee to stay alive. He ordered all worldships still operational to go around the galaxy to collect what was left of the Gensii species. Then, they would gather once again outside the Gensis's system and flee. However, while all the worldships were seperated, a greater shattering occured, as if a force that had been holding the blackhole at bay had finally given up. Smaller blackholes and terribly powerful storms appeared throughout the galaxy. Several worldships were during this surprising collapse of reality. Fearing that time had run out for the Gensii, he ordered a broadcast to be sent out continuously from Genesis that all worldships should immediately flee and not wait for the rest of the species. He had no way of establishing contact with any other worldship, as numerous blackholes and storms had blocked communication and travel and isolated Genesis. Caegiri ordered what could be salvaged of Genesis should be taken to the last remaining worldship near the homeworld, the Eternal Tempest. However, to salvage an entire planet would take time. Time that Caegiri was afraid he did not have. However, Razgila stepped up and offered to sacrifice herself to buy the remains of the Gensii people time to save what was left of who they were. Caegiri reluctantly agreed. She planned to use an experimental technology to slow the growth of the blackhole. However, the device had to be utilized as close as possible to the event horizon of the blackhole in order to work. So with Razgila and a group of some of the most powerful mystics alive, banded together to try and protect the ship as best as possible, to try and get the device to the center of the blackhole. No one was certain if it would work, however, Razgila accepted the risk. Nothing was ever heard of the ship once it left the Gensis' system. However, the mission wasn't a complete failure, as the effect on the storms was felt soon enough. While the storms and disruptions in reality still existed, they stopped growing uncontrollable. Thanking Razgila for her sacrifice, Caegiri used that time to salvage what he could on the Tempest, as it was far too late to save Jiliktar. With Razgila's sacrifice, a new high council had to be appointed. It was quickly decided that Caegiri would assume the new position of Su'Aeter'Impax, where his protege, Jagula, would take his place as the Su'Aeter'mihi. Finally, an upstart mystic by the name of Danori would take Razgila's recently vacated slot. However, once the Tempest eventually left Genesis' far orbit, they quickly discovered that Razgila's sacrifice had come too late, and that the the system was completely surrounded by impassable storms and blackholes. In a desperate ploy to save his people, Caegiri ordered the Tempest to create a small wormhole with which they could escape. However, the process was considered nearly suicidal as with how unstable reality was at that point, creating a wormhole would have unimaginable consequences. However, Caegiri saw no other options, so he ordered the wormhole to be made. However, once the wormhole was created, it grew uncontrollably in power and size, as it was feeding directly off the collapsing. It was expanding faster than the Tempest could escape it. Fearing that he had finally brought on the end of his species, Caegiri made a public address to the Gensii aboard the Tempest. However before he could he finish, the Tempest was sucked whole by the wormhole and sent flying across the universe at an unimaginable rate. Miraculously, the Tempest survived with minimal damage. However when it finally emerged from the turbulent currents of the Wormhole, it found itself in a completely new galaxy with new stars, new constellations, and no way of knowing where home was and where they were. Notable Gensii Nightsong Crew: *Kai'Septuri (Warrior) *Ori'Kulso (Mystic) *Lash'Yini, Ship's Aeter'ayim Category:ThePontius